How To Be A Good Girl
by Doctor Writer M.D
Summary: She looked innocent, but she was far from. She didn't even try to hide the fact, but apparently, her face, the very persona of a good girl, wasn't helping.


Personally, I have always been a bit bothered by Sang's dependence on the guys and her naivety in many situations. I understand that she is that way because of the abuse from her mother, but I always thought that it would be interesting if the abuse from her mother pushed her on the other side of the spectrum: defensive, witty, and craving the attention of boys/men, but still having the typical "good girl" looks and persona.

Warning: This story involves underage sex, drinking, smoking, and cursing.

* * *

The burning sensation that her throat felt was familiar. Though, the drink that caused it was much different that the one she associated it with. It was bitter but smoothing, tasting much better that the lemon juice that her mother would force down her throat.

She downed the liquor in her glass before sliding her glass back towards the bartender. He was blond with brown eyes - _interesting_ \- who seemed to be interesting in her. She could tell from the way he smiled as he poured her drink or the glances he would give her when he served the other customers. He didn't even ask her for ID, though she was sure that the fake ID, she had in her purse would hold up to his inspection.

"Day drinking?" He slid her glass, now refilled, towards her.

She planned to graze his finger as she reached for the glass but she was too slow, as he pulled away from his hand as soon as she reached for it.

"It's evening." She said before sipping a taste of her beer, her eyes still maintaining contact.

A semi-smile appeared on his face, and he looked down slightly before looking at her again, and saying "You're not from around here, are you?"

She looked side ways, smiled and tilt her drink towards her mouth again. She was playing coy. It always worked for her. She was always told that she was 'innocent-looking'. Whatever that meant.

"What's your name?"

"S-Stephanie." She hesitated. She hoped that he didn't catch that she was lying to him.

"Have some ID, Stephanie?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Isn't it too late to be asking for IDs?" She placed her drink down on the counter, looking up from it to him.

"Are you ready to go?" She looked up to see a blond guy, with green eyes - _more interesting_. She was sure she didn't know him, but as she stared at each other, his eyes diverging towards the bartender who now had his hands folded against his chest, she realized what he was doing.

"Yes." She reached into her purse, pulling out a twenty. She threw it beside her unfinished drink. "That should cover it."

She looked up at the bartender still in a tense position. She turned to leave but reached back around towards her unfinished drink. Giving the bartender a quick smile, she reached for the drink, downing it in one go.

 _Rule 1: Never Let Good Liquor Go To Waste._

She slammed the glass on the counter before turning to the blonde-green eyed guy who helped her, who now had an impressed look on her face. "Let's go."

The evening - _night_ \- air was warm. It was dark out but it was barely 7 pm.

"Thanks for that back there."

"No problem." His voice sounded nice to her. He was definitely not from around her. At least not originally.

"Your real name isn't Stephanie, isn't it?"

A voice behind her spoke, and although she initially thought it was the bartender, who obviously didn't know how to quit, she turned to see black hair, gray eyes, and fancy dress shoes.

If she wasn't taken aback by his natural physique, she would have been laughing or at least giggling at his attire. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt, slacks and a pair of suede brown expensive looking shoes. Who dressed like that to go to the bar in the evening?

"Excuse me if I don't want to tell creepy bastard to know my name."

"So, what is your real name?" The blonde one said.

She considered that she didn't really need to tell him anything, but consider that he did help her out back there, she settled in rolling her eyes and replying half-assedly, "Sang. I know It's a stupid name. That's why I go buy Stephanie." She lied fluently this time. "And since we are doing introductions?" She looked at him in expectation.

"Sean." He held out his hand, as a polite gesture, but instead of taking it she looked towards the man behind her. "Do you know him?"

She watched as they looked at each other.

"He is my friend, Owen." Sean looked towards her.

She raised an eyebrow before asking, "Well, do you know any bar close by so that I can get back to drinking?"

When neither of them responded, she scoffed and started to walk away. "Wait," Sean called out. "There is one further downtown."

She looked around. "How am I supposed to get downtown?" She leaned in slightly, hoping that he realized that it was a rhetorical question.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to get the hint. Or perhaps he did and choose to ignore it. He held up a car key.

 _Rule 2 - If A Hot Guy Offer To Give You A Ride, Take It._

* * *

"So what do you do?" Sang hand stretched towards the half-empty vodka bottle in the middle of the table.

"I'm a doctor."

Sang giggled, probably, a reaction from drinking half a bottle of vodka- well, they were drinking too- but she by far has been drinking the most.

"B.S." She murmured.

"What? Do you want me to show you my ID?" Sean replied, and she could tell that he was flirting.

She shrugged, downing one more shot of vodka.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours. " His mouth was barely touching her ears. He was definitely flirting.

Only the scoff from the other side of the booth threw her off from leaning back to him. She blinked, trying to regain some form of sobriety, and looked over to Owen, who was sitting on the other side of the booth, glaring at them.

"Don't worry, I am not trying to steal your boyfriend or anything." She slurred, garnering a laugh from Sean and a more intended glare from Owen. She knew they weren't romantically involved, but she decided it would be fun to mess with him a little, especially with her extra dose of confidence that came from drinking.

To be honest, Sang found Owen more interesting. He was more of a challenge. She enjoyed the up-tight ones, who took themselves too seriously. She enjoyed breaking them down, making them lose control under her gaze, until she had them wrapped around her finger, ready to do anything she asked.

"But-" She slurred as she reached for the bottle once more," I might fuck him." Sean choked on his drink. Coughing, as he tried to calm himself. She could have sworn she saw Owen rolled his eyes.

"And you too. If you want to." She blinked her eyes, hoping that her "innocent-look" played up to her expectation.

 _Rule 3: If Presented The Chance To Have A Threesome With Two Strangers In A Bar Bathroom, Seize the Opportunity._


End file.
